Poke's Big Book o' Challenges!
by nicky hemmick
Summary: Combining all of my forum challenges for Neonclan, LightClan, MapleClan, BlueClan, and the likes. Current chapter: Truth's Worst Enemy challenge for A Perfect Circle.
1. Shattered

**A/N: So, this is a collection of my NeonClan challenges.**

* * *

I watched helplessly as my daughter confidently sprung onto the tree. _This is what happens when you break the code and lie _whispered the nagging voices in my head.

Hollyleaf yowled proudly "You may have thought you knew me and my brothers, but you don't! Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not our true parents!"

There was a murmur throughout the crowd.

Brambleclaw looked up in surprise. "Is this true?"

Squirrelflight nodded sadly. "I promised her I wouldn't tell, but Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were good enough as foster kits!"

Brambleclaw growled at her, his amber eyes glazed with menace, then looked away.

The whispers continued, everyone saying "Who are their parents? Who?"

Hollyleaf looked at Squirrelflight, urging her to tell them.

"No, Hollyleaf, I have kept the secret this long, and I will not be the one to reveal it," Squirrelflight mewed, being the loyal sister she was.

"Fine then. Our real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather, yes, Crowfeather of WindClan!"

The crowd gasped. My once-beloved black tom stood up, confident as always. "I have no kits in ThunderClan! This cat lies!"

I padded up, hating what came out of my mouth. "Crowfeather, it's true. I gave my kits to Squirrelflight to keep them safe."

But Crowfeather was stubborn, a trait that was definitely carried down.

"I deny this! My only kit is Breezepelt and my only mate Nightcloud!"

I sighed. "It _is _true, but you can deny it all you want. I have no more love for you," I lied. "Firestar, I understand I can't be a medicine cat now. I will step down as you wish."

Inside, I felt awful. Lies lead to losing everything I love: My kits, my former mate, my position as medicine cat.

I had nothing left.

I was shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know that this isn't what exactly happened, but I was too lazy to make it the same, and I wanted to give it a tiny bit of a different twist. I wasn't sure whether the requirements meant less than 300 words, or at least 300 words, so I did exactly 300. R/R!**


	2. Spider Stuck in Amber

**A/N: Here's the next one! It's a drabble I wrote, cuz there really isn't enough SpiderxAmber fluff out there. :)**

* * *

I'm mentor, she's apprentice.  
If she chatters, I reprimand.  
But she's so caring.  
Standing up for her clanmate no matter what during a border skirmish.  
StarClan's sake, she helped me reconnect with Toadstep and Rosepetal.  
I feel helpless next to her.  
With her charms, she draws me in.  
I'm stuck.

I'm apprentice, he's mentor.  
I can't wait to talk to him; he's so smart.  
But I feel silly when I go on and on.  
He always knows what to say, unlike me.  
With his smarts and kind manner, he draws me in.  
I'm stuck.

It's a spider stuck in amber.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why this didn't call it 100 words. I counted it. Maybe it counts conjunctions as two words. Something. Anyway, it ended up sorta like a poem, I guess. R/R!**


	3. Moments in the Woods

**So, when I saw Into the Woods, I heard Moments in the Woods and I was like "SILVERSTREAM AND GRAYSTRIPE ERMEGURSH THIS IS PERFECT" and then I saw the songfic challenge and I was like "YESH" (Actually, I was debating between Any Moment and Moments in the Woods, but this one makes more sense)**

* * *

Silverstream sat down by the river, thoroughly dazed. "Was that me? Was that him? Did a ThunderClan cat really lick my muzzle? And lick me? And did I lick him back?"

Standing up again, Silverstream remembered the secret meetings with Graystripe.

"Was it wrong? Am I mad? Is that all? Does he miss me? Was he suddenly getting bored with me?" Silverstream obsessed and obsessed in her mind, until she face-pawed herself, claws unsheathed to get herself to snap out of it.

"Wake up! Stop dreaming! Stop prancing around the riverbank! It's not besseming. What is it about this riverbank?"

Silverstream licked her bloated belly and started heading back towards camp. "Back to life, back to sense, back to father, back to clan. You can't live on this bank. There are vows, there are ties, there are needs, there are standards, there are shouldn'ts and shoulds."

Hesitating for a second, Silverstream thought of a new idea. "Why not both instead? There's the answer, if you're clever: have a leader as your father for power, and have a clan for protection and love, and have a forbidden love for- whatever!"

Silverstream facepawed herself. "Never! It's this riverbank."

She started walking again. "Face the facts, get back home, join my clan, stop these meetings, just get off the riverbank!"

After a few steps, Silverstream stopped again in wonder of what had happened. "Was that him? Yes it was. Was that me? No it wasn't. Just a trick of the riverbank!"

She unknowing began to retrace her steps. "Just a moment, one peculiar passing moment... Must it be either less or more, either forbidden or boring? Is it always 'or'? Is it never 'and'?"

Lying down on the bank for a rest, Silverstream smiled just a tiny bit. "That's what riverbanks are for: for those moments on the riverbank..."

She wriggled around and flipped over to get a better position on the warm sand, being careful not to squish the unborn kits. "Oh, if life was made of moments, even now and then a bad one- but if life was only moments, then you'd never know you had one."

Silverstream thought of the bad things that had happened. "First my sisters and mother, then Graystripe, then the kits, then a moment- who can live by this riverbank? And to get what you wish, only just for a moment- these are dangerous woods..." Her meetings with Graystripe had been pleasing during the moment, but they were only a moment.

Silverstream changed her mind again. "Let the moment go... don't forget it for a moment, though. Just remembering you've had and 'and', when you're back to 'or', makes the 'or' mean more than it did before. Now I understand, and it's time to leave this riverbank."

Silverstream got up and turned around yet again, but all of a sudden-

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is. Sorry it took forever. And the reason why I cut it off is because she started having her kits, and died afterwards, like the baker's wife fall off the cliff and dying. ;) R/R!**


	4. Iceheart

**This will be my last one. This is with some of my OCs, who might be featured in a story idea I have.**

* * *

I curled up into a ball. This new mysterious cat- did he say his name was Sootwing?- had approached me after the bright red thing that grew and made me cough.

The cat lying in front of me was sleeping. Appleflower was my mother, according to Sootwing, my so-called father, and mothers were there to protect their kits. I heard that when Dawnbelly was talking to Appleflower, and knew that Appleflower would wake up soon and see me.

Sootwing said she would have been very proud that I opened my eyes. I opened them after I stopped coughing, and saw a pretty ginger she-cat lying in front of me. She smelled just like the cat I had curled up to just moments before. Appleflower, my mother.

Tentatively I went up to her on my scrawny legs, and poked her belly. When that didn't wake her up, I crawled on top of her, trying to find milk so I could suckle.

There was no milk. My mum's supply was dried up. I looked up at Sootwing, and started to wail for milk. Maybe that would get Appleflower to wake up and give me milk.

Mixed cats of all colors hurried up to me, shh-ing me to be quiet, everything would be alright, but I couldn't have milk. Why not, I asked. Because, they said. Because why, I insisted. After that, they went silent. Nobody wanted to tell me why Appleflower wouldn't give me milk.

_Maybe she's angry at me. _I approached her again. "Appleflower, did I do something wrong? Because I'm very sorry if I did," I mewed softly to her.

After a long wait of silence, Sootwing from before came up to me and kneeled down. "Firekit, Appleflower is-"

I cut him off, curious. "Who's Firekit?"

Sootwing just looked at me with sad eyes. "That's you. But Appleflower, she's-" Sootwing choked on his words, and looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

He was saved by Dawnbelly, her belly swollen with kits. She too looked at me with sad eyes. "Firekit, your mother is dead."

At first, I was in disbelief. Appleflower couldn't be dead. Then realization dawned on me as I stood stock-still. I threw my tiny head back and wailed and wailed and wailed.

Everybody stood there awkwardly, staring at me, the poor mewling kit, and Fennelstem came rushing up to me, trying to sooth me with words. They were meaningless to me as I howled into the night. Mothers should always be there to protect their kits. Now Appleflower wasn't there for me. I was alone. There would be no point in living.

Stopping for a second, I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to cry and cry some more to show my sorrow, but Dawnbelly walked up to me.

"Wait, Firekit," I stared inquisitively at the cream she-cat, my eyes silently flooding.

Dawnbelly stared at me kindly, and tried to kindle a smile. It half-worked. "I know you heard me saying that mothers should always be there to protect their kits. But, I might not be able to protect my kits like Appleflower couldn't protect you when this happened. I need _you _to help protect my kits."

"So, you want me to be a mother?" I asked.

"Sort of. Will you do it?"

I bounced up and down. I would help Dawnbelly and her kits. "Yes. I won't be an Icehart anymore."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? I know, I switched around the prompt a bit, but it still is sort of the same. I hope you enjoyed my challenges on here! R/R! Oh, and the story is gonna be called Fire Dance.**


	5. The Rise of Stormclan

**So, these are my MapleClan challenges. The first one is Stories.**

* * *

Hello there, kits. I see you've wandered away from camp. Oh, are you Pinewhisker's kits? Welcome. You're Cinderkit, you're Firekit, and you're Brackenkit, right? I've heard of you three. Oh, you want a story. Huh? Who am I? Oh, I'm Pearlcloud, the lost warrior. But my story is different. Come closer and I'll tell you about the rise of StormClan...

Once, there were two loners. Their names were Rain and Dawn. They lived alone, both never knowing of each other. But one day, twolegs left them both a gift. No, Cinderkit, I _don't _know why. Who would ever know why twolegs do what they do?

Anyway, these gifts were little rectangular boxes. They opened and closed, sort of almost hinged, but the inside was split up into sheets of dead trees. On those dead trees were words printed in black stuff. Dawn opened it up, and started reading.

She read about clans like us, but way down by a forest. They eventually moved to that lake down there. She read of all of their adventures, and their prophecies. There were many, many dead trees, and soon Dawn had read all of them. Yes, Brackenkit, these are the dead trees in the center of camp.

Right after that, she went to this park right here for a little quiet. Here, she saw a handsome blue tom with white stripes and green eyes. He was Rain, and he was reading the same dead trees. Dawn was instantly in love. Rain noticed her too, and thought the same about her inside.

She went up to Rain shyly and started stuttering, and then blurted it all out in a mess. "Heythereyou'rerainrightiseeyourereadingthosedeadtreestooireadthoseandtheyresoawesomewiththatstuffandstuffanddoyouwannastartourownclanitwouldbeawesome."

Rain looked up with confusion. "Woah, slow down. I'm Rain. What's yours?"

Dawn blushed. "Oh, my name's Dawn. And I see you're reading those dead trees as well. I read them. Don't you think the clans are awesome? So, um I was wondering if you wanted to start a clan with me."

Rain smiled. "Sure. Let's call it StormClan." The two loners tried to gather other cats they knew around the area who were interested in joining, and agreed to meet again at a clearing in the forest, that might be suitable for a camp.

Brackenkit, of course they knew other cats. They were loners that traveled. And Firekit, get off my tail. You can sit somewhere else, preferably somewhere _other_ than my body.

Anyway, the next day in the evening, they met up in the clearing. Rain had been unsuccessful in his search, but Dawn had brought two she-cats: Flame and Feather. Flame was looking ultra bored and pawed at the ground numbly.

Just as they made their greetings, a sudden beam of moonlight shone on the clearing. After a few moments, shining warriors of StarClan descended, trailing glittering stars, with an elegant blue-gray she-cat. To answer your question, Cinderkit, that's Bluestar.

Dawn gasped. She had never dreamed of meeting StarClan, even though she had read about them, and especially Bluestar!

Rain just stood there and gawked, jaws open wide.

After a few moments, Bluestar began to speak. "Hello there, Rain, Dawn, Feather, Flame." The gathered cats bowed their heads in respects, although Flame was nudged by Feather, as she had never read the dead trees.

"StarClan wishes to aid you in your goal of making your own clan. StormClan shall rise," Bluestar continued, her pelt swishing as she talked. "Do you, Rain, agree to follow the warrior code and stay loyal to StormClan?"

Rain nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Yes, I do."

"Then from now on you shall be known as Rainstorm. StormClan honors your dedication and eagerness. You will receive your nine lives later tomorrow." Bluestar touched muzzles with Rainstorm.

She then repeated the process for the other cats. Dawn became Dawnleg the medicine cat, Feather became Featherwind, and Flame became Flamepelt.

With a swift nod from Bluestar, Snowfur, with a fast asleep Mosskit in her jaws, lead the rest of StarClan back up to the glittering night sky. Bluestar turned towards the others to leave as well, but turned back ad stared at the warriors. Thought flickered in her eyes, but she shook her head and leaped away.

Under the stars, all of StormClan headed away for the last time.

After that night, StormClan grew and thrived, although none of their members stayed long. Flamepelt left after just the first few moons. Of course, four season-cycles later, their was a boom in new arrivals. I guess you have Ebonyclaw, your mother's best friend, to thank for that. She brought in Pinewhisker, Icepaw, Enderpelt, and me as well. And here we are now, a beautiful StormClan.

That's it for now, kits. Sorry, Firekit. You can come by now and again if you want, for more stories. Believe, I have plenty more at the tip of my tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, sorry for the delay. I had packing to do. I won't be on for a while because of a cruise. Also, Bumblestripe's Revenge is almost done being rewritten, and I've decided to take down All Alone in the Forest for now. Actually, I'll keep it up ,but put it on hiatus. I can only do one story at a time, apparently. When I was planning it out, I started using a lot of plot from Bumblestripe's Revenge. Please R/R!**


	6. On the Ground of the ShadowClan Camp

**Here's another challenge! This is the challenge Battles, and it's a what if battle if ShadowClan didn't let ThunderClan take Brightheart and Thornclaw back. Enjoy!**

**Note: Like most of my stories, I tweak what actually happens because I don't like being exact exact.**

* * *

Clawface creeped through the trees with two kits in his jaws. The white and ginger one blinked her bright eyes at him, and frowned.

"Where are you taking us? And who are you? You're not Frostfur or Whitestorm, I know," The little she-kit chattered on and on. Brightkit was her name, and though her eyes were bright, her mind definitely wasn't. _Stupid kits._

Clawface almost spat back a response like 'I'm kidnapping you, stupids!' but Brokenstar wanted him to keep the secret. So he whispered quietly to them. "I'm taking you to a better place, with really nice cats."

Thornkit looked a bit dubious, but both of the kits nodded and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Firepaw poked around the ShadowClan quietly, searching for Frostfur's kits. Bluestar had trusted him with this mission, and he hoped to be successful. Beside him, Graypaw was searching as well.

Just for a second, he saw a flash of bright eyes, and a tiny tabby pelt covered with thorns. He had found them!

Brightkit jumped for joy, uttering a silent squeal, while Thornkit just glared suspiciously at him. Of course he would be cautious after being kidnapped by ShadowClan.

"It's alright, I'm here to take you back to Frostfur," Firepaw whispered as he gently picked up Brightkit. Graypaw did the same with Thornkit, and Yellowfang chatted softly with her old friends.

The air was eerily still and calm. Firepaw had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He called out muffledly, "This seems too peaceful. Let's head back now."

The two apprentices and the old medicine cat started towards the entrance, being careful not to wake anyone.

But little did they know that a certain battle-scarred brown had been watching them and was about to report every detail to Brokenstar...

* * *

"ShadowClan, attack!" That call was the first thing Yellowfang heard after starting to head back to ThunderClan territory.

A few senior warriors poked thier heads out of their den drowsily, saw the intruders, and charged straight away into battle.

"We're way outnumbered! Graypaw, take the kits and head back to camp for reinforcements!" Yellowfang choked out as Clawface and a few scrawny kit-apprentices raken her back repetitively.

The old medicine cat rolled to the side, but Blackfoot pinned her down with his huge jet-black paws.

Yet Yellowfang still had some of her fast reflexes from when she trained as a warrior. She flipped and propelled herself up by kicking into Blackfoot. A wave of tiny cats descended upon her, but she pushed off their rubber-soft claws. Kits were no good to anyone.

She numbly tackled Tangleburr and moved on.

* * *

Graypaw sprinted as fast as he could, kits in his jaws. Alas, he was not quick enough. Clawface jumped in front of the entrance.

"You're not getting out of this one," he snarled, flexing his claws. With no hesitation, he pounced on top of Graypaw.

Knowing what was about to come, he slyly released the kits, and sent them to hide in a nearby bush where they would hopefully be safe. _Please forgive me if they die._

A few moments later, a solid gray fluffy tom was lying unmoving with a gaping neck wound on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

Yellowfang gasped for air after escaping from Blackfoot's grasp. Kit-apprentices kept feebly slashing at her, but she paid them no mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Graypaw, eyes rolled upwards in his head.

She shook her head. _His life ended way too quickly. At least they didn't manage to get Brightkit and Thornkit!_

The old medicine cat's flanks heaved up and down. She couldn't do this for much longer. At least she could end knowing that ShadowClan wouldn't get the kits, hopefully.

She leaped back at Boulder and Blackfoot with claws unsheathed. With a yowl, they attacked as well.

A few moments later, a gray, flat-faced she-cat was lying unmoving with claw marks and teeth marks on her belly on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

Brightkit watched nervously from the bush as her saviors and her kidnappers duked it out. Thornkit had tried to get out and fight as well, but Brightkit had held him back.

"Graypaw wanted us to be safe for Frostfur," she had hissed in his ear. Now the two of them crouched in silence, awaiting what would happen.

* * *

Firepaw snarled at his opponent, who happened to be Stumpytail. Beside him, Yellowfang and Graypaw had gone down, but the kits were safe. _Soon I'll join them._

He slashed furiously at his pelt, but Stumpytail kept jumping out of the way. There was no hope at all.

Up in the night sky, StarClan sighed. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, but there was no turning back now.

Down below, Firepaw sighed

A few moments later, a ginger tom with a pelt that shone like fire and leaf-green eyes was lying unmoving with numerous scratches on his pelt on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

"Hey Thornkit, why are they not fighting anymore.?" Brightkit mewled quietly.

Thornkit shrugged. "I dunno. I'll go and check," he whispered back, about to jump out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw ShadowClan warriors lying in wait.

"No, Thornkit!" Brightkit squealed, but it was too late. Thornkit had emerged, crashing through the brambles. Brightkit frantically leaped after him. But inside, she knew it was over.

A few moments later, a white-and-ginger little she-kit with bright eyes and a tiny tabby tom kit with throns stuck in his pelt were lying unmoving with gaping bites all over their bodies on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

**A/N: I am L-A-Z-Y. Sorry. But I cried writing this. R/R!**


	7. Scars

**BlueClan challenge.**

* * *

They say it was not my fault. But it was. I did it. I killed the leader. I burned the camp. I growled and sneered and howled at every cat who opposed me. I was the villain. Here in the Dark Forest now, they know it was my fault. We are not expected to be sad about our sins. Yet once again, I am the exception. I sit there, watching the other "villains." Wondering how they decide who is good and who is evil. Either way, I am the villain, I know. And I have my scars to prove it.


	8. By the Stream

**NarwhalClan challenge.**

* * *

Lies. All of it was lies. He never cared about me. One lie. He told his leader about my love for him, while he promised not to. Another lie. He didn't come to the stream today. Lies, lies, lies. _Oakfall._ Curse those deceptive, warm, chocolate-brown eyes. Curse that shimmering light brown pelt, blessed by a thousand stripes. Curse those soft ears, curling mischievously, playfully twinkling at me. But it was all a lie. Oakfall is not coming now, I guess, to our "secret" meeting place: the river running through BlazeClan. I am left sitting alone by the stream.


	9. Blazing On

**Another challenge for NarwhalClan**

* * *

so many fires,

burning

burning everything

no hope

nobody can survive

except for the bravest

maybe the bravest can survive

trouble comes

the bravest do survive

just like the fires they left behind in the past, the bravest keep blazing on


	10. Dovewing's Demise

**LightClan challenge! Sorry, I have not been keeping my promises. Soon, baboon, soon!**

* * *

Bumblestripe sat down next to Dovewing, chewing his fresh-kill. The annoying she-cat was whining on and on in a high-pitched voice that she was useless without her powers.

_DOVEWING, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE SPECIAL SENSES ANYMORE DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU AREN'T CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS! YOU STILL HAVE GOOD SENSES; YOU ARE NOT BLIND OR DEAF! _Bumblestripe gritted his teeth.

He had dealed with the annoying she-cat for six moons after the battle, and nothing had changed. Every single StarClan-forsaken day was the same as the one before it. Dovewing kept on bawling her StarClan-blessed eyes out about every which thing.

But this time was different. Bumblestripe leaped up to his paws and roared as loud as he could. "That is IT! I can NOT put up with you anymore for StarClan knows how many moons to come!"

Dovewing instantly stopped whining and looked curiously at him, like she was doubting that someone could ever turn their back on her.

The striped gray tabby nodded, smirking. "This means- this means we are not mates!" he yowled. Dovewing was just staring at him, until he turned his back and walked away.

_Well, I finally got _that _over with!_ Bumblestripe sighed with relief. _Hello Dovewing-free days! _He realized he had left his squirrel, and wearily retraced his steps to where he had been sitting before. The squirrel was there, just as he left it.

Sitting down again, he took another bite. Today would be the first of very happy days for Bumblestripe. Or so he thought.

* * *

Tigerheart paced impatiently. Dovewing had decided that they should meet up again at their abandoned twoleg den. He had no idea why she wanted to, but he decided to go anyways. He hadn't talked to Dovewing in ages.

The ground was still moist from the flood they had had less than a moon ago, and Tigerheart squished it up with his paws nervously. _Where is Dovewing? She always gets here before me!_

Finally, after what felt like a moon, Dovewing arrived. "Hey," Tigerheart croaked out. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

Dovewing crawled up to where he was sitting on the top of the den. He gazed into her eyes, wanting to soak in every detail. He opened his jaws to speak, but his moment was ruined as Dovewing started talking.

"So you know how I had these powers? And now I lost them and i can't see or hear anything and it's so horrible I'm useless I'm a nobody i can't do anything and it's just so unfair I should still have my powers I'm special..." Dovewing droned on and on, until Tigerheart had to tune her out to focus on his own thoughts.

_She's not like she was before, _Tigerheart thought to himself. _Or maybe she was like this all the time, and I was blinded._

Tigerheart made up his mind. "Dovewing, I can't be with you. You're a whiny she-cat, and you're off-limits. You have no redeeming qualities. Goodbye forever."

The gray she-cat didn't appear to hear him, so he leaped down and walked away.

_Well, there's always Pinenose. Actually, scratch that. I want revenge._

* * *

The next day, it turned out that Bumblestripe was wrong. Dovewing padded up to him as usual, amd without waiting for him to object, sat down, complaining to him about her life.

Bumblestripe squished the ground with his front claws, twitching violently. Oblivious, Dovewing kept going with her rant.

Finally, he had had enough. _WE ARE NOT MATES ANYMORE; HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_ Digging in his claws farther, he clawed out a huge clump of grass, roared briefly with anger, and stalked away angrily.

_Screw being peaceful. I want revenge._

* * *

That night was the full moon. A gathering. Tigerheart padded across the tree-bridge unevenly, wobbling like usual. He plopped down his feet on the other side, and exhaled a sigh of relief. Ever since his brother Flametail had fallen into the lake and died, he had been a bit nervous crossing the tree-bridge.

The clans immediately started sharing tongues, gossiping about everything to the moon and back. Tigerheart got up releuctantly in resolve, and looked for a few of the nicer cats in ThunderClan.

Immediately, he noticed Bumblestripe, looking furious. _Hm, that's weird. He's usually with Dovewing._ He decided to investigate the matter.

"Hey," he mewed quietly. "What's up?" Bumblestripe looked at him fire in his eyes. Tigerheart started inching away slowly.

"Dovewing," Bumblestripe growled. "She's been driving me mad. I broke up with her, but then she kept on complaining to me on and on and ON!" The gray tabby relaxed himself for a moment. "Wait a second, aren't you the ShadowClan cat that Dovewing was in love with?"

Tigerheart held back a growl. "Not anymore. She's not the cat I thought she was, that whiny piece of fox dung! Hm, didn't you say that you hated Dovewing?"

Bumblestripe nodded slowly. "What are you thinking of?" Realization began to dawn on Bumblestripe's face. "Do you mean-?"

Tigerheart grinned. "Yes. Meet me at the abandoned twoleg den just inside the ShadowClan border tomorrow night. We'll get revenge."

* * *

The next day, Bumblestripe walked out of the warriors den sleepily. He starting walking over to Squirrelflight to request being on the dawn hunting patrol, only to have his way blocked by Dovewing, who once again started up her complaints.

Bumblestripe sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long day. He might as well put up with Dovewing for a little bit.

To his surprise, though, Berrynose sauntered up to Dovewing, complaining that she was making herself look like the best, and only he was the best. Dovewing looked enraptured and misty-eyed.

The striped tom snorted. They were perfect for each other- both boasty and whiny. Although neither one would admit to that.

Nearby, Poppyfrost was watching in anger, almost hyperventilating at the sight of Berrynose flirting with Dovewing. Bumblestripe got closer and saw that she was trembling in anger.

Quietly, he mewed in her ear. "Do you want revenge too?"

* * *

Bumblestripe checked quickly that no one was in the dirtplace, then beckoned for Poppyfrost to follow him. "The coast is clear," he whispered.

The duo set off to the border, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse. The trees whistled and the leaves fluttered in the warm, gentle breeze.

Tigerheart was waiting there for them as promised. Bumblestripe looked around the exterior of the den, amazed by what he saw. "Woah. How did you find this place?"

The ShadowClan cat shrugged modestly. "Flametail and I were exploring one day, and we just discovered it. Wait, what's _she_ doing here?" Tigerheart added on, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, Dovewing started up a thing with Berrynose, and Poppyfrost wants revenge on Dovewing as well."

Tigerheart chuckled. "Poor Berrynose. Anyway, let's get to business."

Bumblestripe started first. "So, how are we going to get revenge sufficiently?" he questioned. "Not just any plan will do for Dovewing." Tigerheart thought about it.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about that yet..." Tigerheart trailed off uneasily, shifting his paws.

The trio thought in silence, until Poppyfrost piped up. "I've got the beginnings of an idea," the tortie said, grinning shyly. "Twolegs are very strange beings, and they keep very strange items in their dens. We're next to one of their dens."

The two toms were confused, but then realization dawned on them. "We're gonna use twoleg methods of revenge on Dovewing."

* * *

The trio prodded through all the strange items in the den. The weird top was blocking out almost all sources of light, making it hard to see.

Bumblestripe sifted through a white pointy rectangle thing that opened. Inside were all these bright neon objects, with twoleg scratches on them. His eye caught a glimpse of a brown shiny covering on something.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" he called over to his partners, holding it up. Poppyfrost squinted at the brown object, and lit up with surprise.

"That's chocolate, I think," she said slowly. "Chocolate is very harmful to a cat. Maybe we could feed it to Dovewing."

Tigerheart and Bumblestripe nodded, and Tigerheart held up a bundle of red tubes with string at the end. "These are fireworks, I believe. You use a match to start a fire on the string, and it makes a pretty explosion in the sky."

An owl hooted nearby, soaring through the empty forest.

"Perfect," Bumblestripe nodded. "Tomorrow night, we'll take action."

* * *

The wind whistled a melody through the trees, arousing Bumblestripe from his light slumber. Nearby, Poppyfrost stirred as well. Bumblestripe lightly lifted up his paws and strolled forward carefully, barely touching the ground.

Bumblestripe nodded at her, and turned towards the camp entrance, beckoning her to come with him. She sat up and trailed behind him like his own shadow, silent and swift.

The ground squelched ever-so-softly at the touch of their paws, cooling them down. Poppyfrost flinched slightly, and trod through the mud more cautiously.

Finally, they made it to the ShadowClan border, pads scratched up. Tigerheart was waiting at the abandoned twoleg den like promised. They all shared a quiet, serious look.

Bumblestripe finally broke the silence. "Well, let's get started. First of all, how are we gonna get Dovewing over here?"

Tigerheart shuffled his paws, with a tiny side smile. "Well, I might have told her two nights ago to meet me here today. She should be coming any minute now."

Bumblestripe grinned. "Thanks Tigerheart. But StarClan help us if she survives."

Poppyfrost was standing silently to the side. Quietly, she put on her game face, almost as if she had noticed the gray creature scurrying around the bushes. "The game is on."

At once, the two toms got the single, and pounced on the rustling shrubbery. Ahold, there was Dovewing! Tigerheart reached out a paw and pinned her down, growling violently.

Bumblestripe picked up the so-called chocolate, slicing the tough material in half with his claws. Slowly shaking, he handed a section to Poppyfrost.

Gleefully, the tortoiseshell waited until Dovewing whined again. Instantly, she shoved her paw with chocolate into Dovewing's mouth and down her throat, forcing her to swallow.

Immediately, Dovewing tensed up and starting spazzing out, eyes wide. Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, and Poppyfrost laughed uproariously at the pain she was in, which was just as much as their pain.

But they couldn't stand there forever. The show must move onto the final act, the one with all the jazz and the razmatazz. Aka the fireworks.

Tigerheart picked up the fireworks in his mouth, and slowly but surely tied the rope around the spazzing she-cat.

The trio shared a glance. This was it. The moment they had all been waiting for. Bumblestripe took the match in his jaws, and scraped it against the ground.

A spark ignited, causing everyone to jump away frightfully. Approaching it again, Bumblestripe nudged it across the forest floor towards the end of the rope.

Getting closer. The tension in the air was palpable. 3... 2... 1...

The match contacted the string, and the flame roared rapidly across it to the red cylinders.

KABOOM!

Dovewing and the tubes soared up into the sky, both screaming. The she-cat was ripped apart, and blown everywhere as pretty pink sparks flew into arrangements.

Down below, the trio high-fived each other at their victory. Dovewing could never bother them again!

* * *

High up in the air above the ThunderClan camp, there was an explosion noise.

All over the globe, cats stared at the sky, at the amazing display.

For, in the air was a glittery pink cursive phrase, made from fireworks:

"Dovewing's Demise."

* * *

**Well, it's finally done. I can't believe I worked 2 months on this! I've really grown attached to the plot, and it should totally be canon cause Dovewing sucks.**

**Anyway, I'd like to give a big thanks to PastaKittyQueen, a fellow Dovewing-hater, for nagging me every single day on the bus to finish it.**

**R/R!**


	11. Lost

**Yeee, another BlueClan challenge!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny greenleaf day in the NeonClan training hollow. Firefly felt the heat attacking her dark ginger pelt like a hot spike. Bristling her fur to cool off, she sighed and racked her tired brain for the day's lesson.

Nearby, her apprentice Heatherpaw waited eagerly for the day's training session.

Oh, that's right! They were going to be practicing stalking tactics. Firefly would hide in the forest, and Heatherpaw would launch a sneak attack on her. The peach-colored apprentice was quite advanced by now, and the junior warrior had been and still was overwhelmed.

Today would be the final assessment, and to be honest, Firefly would be glad to have Heatherpaw off her paws.

Quickly, she described the details of the assignment, purposefully neglecting that it was her final assessment, yet saying that it would be awfully hard.

Sweating like crazy, the mentor was probably more nervous than the apprentice. _Mistysplash and Streambreeze would laugh at me for days if I got lost!_ she thought, thinking about her two best friends.

"Count for three minutes, then start your search," Firefly instructed her apprentice.

With that, she dashed into the trees, weaving her way through the brambles and fallen twigs. In that moment, nothing mattered more than getting to a place where Heatherpaw certainly could never find her.

Three minutes later, Firefly wearily pushed aside a branch on a tree- Wait a second! There were no branches like that in NeonClan territory!

She looked around. Sure enough, the trees were no longer the same, and a stream trickled nearby. She was not in her territory. She was lost!

Wait, no. She had only traveled for three minutes. She could still trace her way back to camp, right?

* * *

Apparently not. After five minutes of wandering around, Firefly had gotten even more helplessly lost.

She groaned. Now she was never going to find her way back home! Heatherpaw was probably wondering where she was. Failing at the assignment.

Oh great. Now it would be her fault that her excelling apprentice didn't pass her final assessment.

Stumbling around a bit as the sun was swallowed by the inky sky, she sighed, and finally gave up the search. Collapsing onto the ground, the edges of her vision blurred and she gently fell asleep.

* * *

Blinking her vibrant green eyes in the warm sun, Firefly yawned sleepily in a pile of twigs.

Wait- a pile of twigs? She didn't sleep in those at camp. Sitting up abruptly, memories scurried back to her in a flurry. About the assessment. About how she had been lost.

Sniffling, her tummy growled. It wanted freshkill, and it wanted freshkill now.

Sighing, Firefly lifted her nose into the air and drank in the scents around her. She smelled mouse in the roots of a tree. But there was something off, so she sniffed again.

There was the mysterious scent! It was a group of cats, two females, and two males. Her ears perked up as she rounded the corner to where the scent came from.

Aha! It was her friends Mistysplash and Streambreeze, along with Streambreeze's mate Snowstrike and Firefly's own mate Ivyfall!

Rushing over, they all exclaimed in excitement.

"Where have you been?" the four of them asked simultaneously.

Firefly smiled. "Oh yeah, that. During Heatherpaw's assessment, I kinda got a little bit lost..."


	12. Cowardice

**A NarwhalClan Challenge. I picked number 4, and got "Cowardice."**

* * *

Applekit fell back into the dusty dirt, whimpering slightly in pain. Weaselberry smiled innocously, and said in her sweet, sickly voice. "Now, now, Applekit, that's not how you fight."

As soon as Applekit scrambled back up onto his tiny bruised up legs, Weaselberry knocked him down again. "C'mon, hurry up and learn how to fight," she snarled, as if her own kit was a waste of her time.

From the scars on his tiny pelt, anyone could tell that this had happened before. Applekit stuck it up bravely, and wobbled back to his paws, and feebly jabbed blindly at his mother.

Weaselberry growled. "Pathetic," she muttered, swiping him away with one muscled paw.

Scared, Applekit struggled to get back up, but this time, ran away as quickly as he could on his scarred limbs.

"Come back here, you mouse-brain! Fox-breath! Dungface!" The she-cat flung every possible swear word and insult she could think of. Which was quite a lot.

"You know, this is not bravery! This is cowardice!"

* * *

Five moons later.

Weaselberry dies after a raid from GreenClan.

* * *

A day after that.

Applekit becomes Applepaw, apprentice of BlueClan. His mentor is Jaystorm.

* * *

Eight moons after that.

Applepaw becomes Applepelt after an invasion from RedClan.

* * *

He was praised for his bravery; always knowing when to retreat, whether it was safe.

But Weaselberry's words echoed in his ears each time, putting him at unease.

_You know, this is not bravery. This is cowardice._

_This is cowardice._

_You are a coward._

Sometime later, Jaystorm approached Applepelt and snarled, spitting out the truth in his face.

"You're not brave, Applepelt. You're just a coward. At every battle, you run away, frightened. I know that for sure. I was your mentor."

Applepelt trembled, shaking in fear. For what his mentor said was true. And what he was about to say was not.

"I'm not a coward!"

With that remark, Applepelt ran away like lightning, away from the horrid truth.

Shadows of his old scars on his legs were visible in that moment.

* * *

That night.

Jaystorm is found dead on BlueClan territory, visible gash marks in his neck.

He was murdered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applepelt was running away.

Running away from the fear and whispers.

Running away from his friends. (Not that he had any, though)

Running away from the guilt of what he had done.

He had murdered a cat because he might've told everybody the truth.

He was a coward, and he had murdered like a coward to prove that he was not.

* * *

Cσωαя∂ιcє

I αм α cσωαя∂.

Eνєя ѕιηcє му мσтнєя αвυѕє∂ мє αѕ α cнιℓ∂, I'νє яυη αωαу ƒяσм ραιη, нυят, αη∂ вαттℓєѕ.

I ∂ση'т ωαηт тσ нυят, I ∂ση'т ωαηт ѕcαяѕ, I נυѕт ωαηт тσ нι∂є υηтιℓ єνєяутнιηg ιѕ вєттєя.

Mу ηαмє ιѕ Aρρℓєρєℓт, тнє мσѕт ανєяαgє ѕcαяє∂у-cαт тнєяє ιѕ.

A ѕмαℓℓ cσяяєcтιση: ωαѕ.

I яαη αωαу.

I ∂ιє∂ тσ∂αу.

* * *

**Nyeh, I cried writing that last poem part. I might use the style of mostly regular text story, and occasionally fancy text poem excerpts more often in challenges. What do you think? Anyway, I'm sorta back to my old laziness with challenges, but at least this only took two days.**

**R/R por favor!**


	13. Trollfic

**Last NarwhalClan challenge! Yippee! Please don't kill meeeeeeee!**

* * *

_a/n: aloha peepz dis iz ai aweshun fenfoc nu falmers plz_

aleejensas:

leedah- aweshumstra- riabnow kitteh wtig purty eeys

debudey- goodcat- gren kit eh iz goood

midekone kat- heelinpwers- cun haal anitign

wuriurz-

shum katz im 2 alzy 2 lizt ot

qeuems-

muthehtail- mah mama

kits-

stuipdkti- a rly dumb cit

prettykit- ME! I AM DA MUST BOOTIFIL KAT EVAH

* * *

1s apan ah tim, prittikit waz burn. seh gilterd alat an da calnz luvd hre. awesumstahr wint uo en hirok, an sed "pretykit iz so aweshum sheh shud be a aprntis. u r prettipaw nao"

pretypaw wuz happeh.

1 sekod latr, aweshumstra goez bak up en hirokc.

"prettypwa u r so aweshum u shall be wuriur nao. nao u r prettyglitter!1!1!1!111!"

da edn

* * *

***groans***


	14. Bloody Paws

**A fabulous SpiritualClan challenge!**

* * *

I smile as I corner my next victim. I advance forward, then I claw them up and leave them to die. Why? Why would I be so heartless? These are spineless, weak fools. Literally. I rip out their spines occasionally. Now almost everyone is gone, but nobody suspects me. I murder another one. And another one. And another one. They all blur together after a while. It's all the same. By now, I've gotten used to the taste of blood. Well, if there's one certain thing in this world, it's this: I've got bloody paws.

* * *

**Holy heck I didn't even count that the first time O.o**


	15. i'm being erased

**Another fantabulous SpiritualClan challenge!**

* * *

slowly, all of these thoughts are fading out into whiteness.

i can only see red, and the growing white.

i guess it has to be now.

as i die, i'm being

[_erased_]


	16. Another Terrible Trollfic

***groans* Please don't kill me over this SC challenge**

* * *

_a/m; hei mai nmae iz poek nu falmes plz_

kawiakti wilkd uot of den. she wuz juzy birnd

hir mpm luved hr liek erry1 els cuz sh wuz prefct n 5 srcods ild

dere wuz a hiruck

sum1 jimpd nto ti

it wuz leedrstra!

"kaweeweekti, u r n aprintce nao do shtuff yayayayy!111!1!1!1" eh sed nd evy1 chaird

"ur mintir iz meh"

but den shdowklan atscked!111~1!11!1111!

kwaiipwa wuz awsum si shw dfeeted dem all w/ 1 bkow

bdastar srvuived and he wakeed ovar 2 kaiipaw and sed "wil u mery me u r so asum"

kawiipwa kcked him of da plnet as a anser

"dat meens nu!" she sed for dose hu didnt no

an den ledarsta csme ovar 2 hr ad wrl!11!11

he sed "kawapaw u r so awsum u ne wuriur"

yayayayayayay!111!1111

sed kwipwa. se wiz vry hapy

leedestr go pto hi rok agen and sed "kaweidpaw u r nao KawaiiAwesimenes. nu chnging ur nme cuz all my nams r awesum."

kawiiaesumniss wuz nut hepy

se grwl nd sed "I NO LIEK DIS NME!11111!1!1! I WNY 2 CHNGO TI!111!"

den sh ripd ot hiz trot nd kiild him

"mai nme iz nao KawaiiSparkle!11!11!1!" kwiisprkl exclaymd

evry1 wuz hapy

sudenli, rverrklna atckd! ad bhnd dem wuz winklna!

gasp! evry bohdi sed

nubohdi eckspecktd it!

kawarkle jimpd pnto da hi rok

du nt panik! she sed

i wil kil ervy1!111!11 she aded in

dey cheired agin

kwiisprkl jimpd daon ad clwed 1star. he ded

den se groled mististra she ded

al da katz scemd dey wur srcd dat kiwipskel wud kel dem

den seh keld al da wndkaln an ivrcalm katz

tudrkaln chers

"yayayayayayay 4 kwiiparel!11!1!1!" dey sed

den se kild da dapoody hus nem wuz sut[idfcae

he ded

den kawaispel jimp in hirok nd sed "i ma nao ur leder!"

evry1 wuz hapy adn dey scremd en hapines

"i shal go 2 da monpil nao!"

den seh floo arun da like intil seh gaht 2 da monpol

sh drik al da wtir in da pol

den seh fel aslep!11!11!1!1!111!

opn is

bustra wuz dere

u r nao kawaiistar cuz awesumnis nd u no ned a serimoni 4 leder nao u hav 9000000000 lives go have fun

da end!11!11!1

* * *

***moans loudly* That was painful to write.**


	17. The SpiritualClan Show

**Last challenge for SpiritualClan! Poke is me, and Brook, Luckie, and Red (Swiftkit) are members of SC. Greenstar is the fabulous Flash, admin of NeonClan. Fawnkit is the newbie in NarwhalClan, Phan. All these clans references are forum clans on FFn. Please note that this story is in no way meant to be offensive.**

* * *

"Ack, no, I'm gonna be late!" Poke screeched, rushing outside of NeonClan camp and into the twoleg car. She licked off her paw and started the engine.

Suddenly, a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle came racing after Poke, but this time from the direction of NarwhalClan camp. "Wait for me!" she shouted, opening the door and jumping in as well.

Poke smiled. "Hey Brook," she said, eyeballing her wife and mother. Yes, she's her wife and her mother. Deal with it, and don't question it!

Brook snorted as she put on her seatbelt. "Remember, you have to call me Hazelpaw! And you're Rosepaw! Plus, why are you so late?" she said with a glance at her wife and daughter.

Rosepaw sighed. "Fine. And Greenstar held me back for a little bit; we've been having some border scuffles with LeviClan. Let's go!" she exclaimed as she put paw to the pedal, falling back into her seat as the family car went zooming off.

After a long drive filled with Rosepaw being crazy and Hazelpaw yelling loudly about Rosepaw's driving, the duo made it to the SpiritualClan camp, or technically, set.

Luckie, or Honeystar as she was called, stood outside of the entrance to the building. Several months ago, there had been a SpiritualClan Show as well, but Honeystar took it down. now she was starting it back up.

"Why are you two late on your first day?" she growled at the apprentices, frowning at their tardiness.

Rosepaw hesitated, then stuttered about how Greenstar held her late. Hazelpaw jumped in to say that a kit had just been born in NarwhalClan, and she needed to help Fawnkit out.

Honeystar nodded, then, with Rosepaw and Hazelpaw, ran back into the building. "Places, everybody!" she hollered at the cameracats and the new assistant, Swiftkit.

Rosepaw combed her fur nervously, then hopped onto the stage with Hazelpaw and Honeystar.

Swiftkit shouted out a countdown. "Going live in 3! 2! 1! And we're live!"

"Welcome, everycat, to the SpiritualClan Show- REBORN!" Honeystar shouted, and the crowd cheered wildly.

She waited a second, then turned towards Hazelpaw and Rosepaw. "And here are our contestants: Hazelpaw and Rosepaw!"

The crowd cheered again, and eventually the applause died down. "And last, but definitely not least, I am your host: Honeystar!"

There was uproarious applause as everyone clapped for their absolute favorite game show host.

As the claps kept coming, Honeystar dropped the microphone and started dancing. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" she shouted out, until Swiftkit scrambled onstage, and whispered something in her ear.

Whoops.

"And now for our first question!" the feline said, and Rosepaw hovered eagerly over her choice buttons. Hazelpaw did the same.

This was it. Rosepaw felt her heart beating loudly, and she dug her claws into the podium, as there was no ground nearby.

"Do you think that cheesecake is terrible?"

Both apprentices fell over and died.

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked it c;**


	18. Flight of Snow

**A challenge for CloudClan c:**

* * *

silence  
the world is all silence to me  
snuggled around my warm mother, i think i like it better this way  
i can't hear the squabbles of the other kits  
and i can't hear their complaints of my "terrible games"

one day, a golden-brown cat is watching me  
along with our firey leader  
moving their mouths  
to something i don't understand  
might be something about me  
momma joins in, then  
they do some sort of test  
i don't know what  
then they move their lips more  
i'm sure they're talking about my silence  
i wonder what it would be like to hear what they're making with the mouth  
would i be free?  
could i fly?

_a few moons later_

playing with some fresh-kill  
makes things more interesting before i eat it  
just a normal day  
still as silent as snow  
when suddenly, whoosh!  
big creature comes down from sky  
very very big  
staring at it for a bit  
then i'm grabbed, and whooshed up into the air!  
the creature stole me  
it goes way way up high  
golden-brown cat from before runs after it,  
but we are too high up for him  
now i'm free, i suppose  
but i'll be dead in moments, i know it  
huh, i guess this is what it's like to fly


	19. By the Cherry Tree

When I first saw Aubrey, he was stretching out on a fence next to a cherry tree. The light was hitting him just in the place where his scars were. I slowly approached him, thinking he was one of the forest cats. That was the first thing I asked him. His claws slid out and his fur stood on end. Then he relaxed, and shook his head slowly. "I'm _not_ a kittypet, I'm _not._.." Aubrey repeated over and over again under his breath. "I'm sorry," we both said. Maybe we can meet again by the cherry tree.


	20. Heavystep's Real Story

**CloudClannnnnn**

* * *

_Boom!_ The lightning and thunder harmonized together against a backdrop of starry skies. A bunch of cats padded out into a small clearing, each and every one of them grumbling under their breath.

A bluish-gray she-cat leaped up onto a rock. "Cats of StarClan! We-"

"Why do we even have thunderstorms in StarClan, Bluestar?!" Yellowfang shouted out in annoyance. "I mean, we can have perfect weather if we want!"

The thunderstorm skidded to a halt. "Oh. Sorry about that," Bluestar said. "As I was saying before, we now have in our hands-"

All the gathered cats gasped, drowning out the rest of the leader's words. Bluestar facepawed at how stupid the dead cats were.

"_As I was saying before,_" Bluestar hissed at the crowd, "we now have in our hands an immortal. More specifically, Heavykit of RiverClan."

Cedarstar pushed his way up exasperatedly. "And _why_ have we granted him this power?"

Bluestar shrugged.

"I was bored."

* * *

That day in RiverClan, Heavykit stumbled around blindly. He sniffed the air quickly, not knowing why. But oh no! This didn't smell like the nursery. So Heavykit did the obvious thing: stumble around for a few more hours for no apparent reason.

Then something bumpy.

"WDLKJLFHMF;YF,FGKNMBTKMVGMRTKT!" Heavykit screamed out in pain, not knowing any words yet. Having been born just a few hours ago, the young kit died.

Pop! Every cat in StarClan glanced over to where Heavykit had randomly appeared.

"Well, that was quicker than expected!" Bluestar chuckled. "In five seconds he'll be go-"

Heavykit had disappeared from the clearing, and arrived back in RiverClan.

* * *

That very day, Heavykit managed to die seven more times and get away with it. Luckily, no one noticed, for they thought he was asleep. Kits sleep a lot.

The next day, he died no less than _ten times_. You can get the idea of what happened in the next six moons, and it sure as heck was not fun for StarClan.

At Heavypaw's apprentice ceremony, the dead kitties watched from above. "Why did we have to give him immortality again? Please remind me," Yellowfang moaned, glancing at Bluestar.

At Heavystep's warrior ceremony, not even one sleep-deprived StarClan cat chose to watch as the fat, I mean very fluffy and lazy tom tripped and fell after getting his name.

Many moons later, with Heavystep dying even more frequently as an elder, Bluestar snapped.

"Screw this, let's kill once and for all!"

With a deafening war cry, every single StarClan cat charged down to the lake, and tore Heavystep apart for a few hours.

The once-immortal never stood a chance against the frenzied mob of cats.

But they sent him to the Dark Forest to bother the evil cats anyway.


	21. Foolish Kittypet

No! I slumped against a tree in the clearing after I had gotten seperated from the wild cats. I had been... exploring, when I ran into them being attacked by a ferocious dog. They said their names were Treepaw, Branchpaw, and Goldenpaw, and I do hope that they're all right. I, myself, was wounded with a few bites. From the look of it, they needed help. Help now. And now, I was away from them, and couldn't help. Then again, what could a foolish kittypet like me do? That's what I heard when she found me here.


	22. First Catch

**Challenge for Children of the Shadows, AKA NightClan.**

* * *

Breezeflower called out to her apprentice right behind her as she raced through the forest. "Come on, Wolfpaw, you'll miss all the good prey!"

It was a beautiful and sunny day to go out hunting in AppleClan territory, and so Breezeflower and Wolfpaw had decided to do just that. Besides, Wolfpaw really wanted to catch his own prey, and he would have dragged his mentor through a snowstorm to get a hunting lesson that day.

Finally, they arrived at a small clearing, filled with prey from what Breezeflower's nose could tell.

"Alright, use your nose. What can you smell?" she asked him, sniffing the area herself. Wolfpaw opened his mouth to drink in the scents.

"Erm, I think there's three mice, a... squirrel, I think? And a shrew?" he asked tentatively, re-sniffing a few times to make sure of his guesses.

Breezeflower let out a quiet laugh. "You're absolutely correct. Be more confident in your abilities next time! Anyway, we'll start with one of the mice. Show me what you think you would do."

Wolfpaw instantly got into a crouch somewhat like the hunting crouch. "Close," the mentor said, padding over to fix his posture. "Just move your spine like this... put your paws here, claws out slightly... there!"

He smiled a bit, proud of his accomplishment. "Now keep your pawsteps light. The mice can feel the vibrations of your paws," Breezeflower informed him.

Slowly, Wolfpaw stalked over to one of the mice. But as soon as he started heading it's direction, the mouse scampered off. He returned with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, nobody's ever gotten it on their first try!" Breezeflower said, her smile genuine. "Try stalking from a different direction, the mouse probably sniffed you out. You were standing downwind."

Wolfpaw nodded again, face refilled with determination. He repositioned himself to be upwind, and carefully stalked over to another mouse, who was nibbling at something delicious in between tree roots.

Breezeflower watched intensely, her breath hitching as her apprentice got closer and closer, then...

POUNCE! Wolfpaw caught the prey by surprise, and now was dangling his fresh-kill in his jaws, radiating pride and happiness. "Great job, Wolfpaw!" Breezeflower exclaimed, proud of her apprentice as well.

He nodded, trembling with joy. "I- I made my first catch!" he cried out muffledly.

"And I'm sure the elders will love it. Come now, we'll bring it back to camp," she said, chuckling slightly.

Wolfpaw drooped slightly. "I can't catch more?"

"I think that's it for today; the sun is starting to get lower. Race you to camp!"

Mentor and apprentice were all giggles and out-of-breath-ness the rest of the day. Truly, the first catch was a magnificent thing.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've read/written warriors; excuse any mistakes on my behalf.**


	23. take me away to my dreams and the stars

it was just another morning  
like usual  
i snuggle up to mommy  
she snuggles back  
we head outside to start the day

"hey, wanna play mossball with me?"  
the warrior says no,  
heading out of camp tiredly  
i'd like to go out of camp as well  
mommy says i can when i'm an apprentice  
i hope that's soon

mommy also says that all the warriors  
go out of camp so much  
to get water  
it has been very hot and dry in camp,  
i realize

nobody has time to play with me anymore  
i'm the only kit, and it's starting to get  
lonely

as mommy wanders away for a moment  
my throat gets dry  
like the camp  
and the air  
and it feels hotter than before  
much hotter

"mommy?"

"why is it so hot?"

mommy swivels around and gasps  
i turn around too  
wonder what she's looking at

a bright ball is growing bigger and bigger  
behind me  
maybe i can play with it with mommy?  
i go closer  
hotter  
growing  
in a circle

"lionkit, don't!"  
mommy yells  
but i don't get it  
i'm surrounded by the bright stuff  
it's all around me  
in a circle

maybe this is a game?  
maybe mommy set this up so she can valiantly rescue me?

through the hot, bright stuff, i can barely see  
mommy  
and i smile at her  
and no other warriors are left, i realize  
i hope mommy set all of this up for a fun game  
i can't wait to play

right before the wall of bright stuff grows higher  
i smile again at mommy  
this is already fun!

now i can't see anything because of the brightness  
i'm glad mommy is coming to the rescue now  
she'll sweep me away  
and we'll have fun  
this is just a game, right?  
i know mommy will come

she'll come to  
take  
me  
away

...

-ｔｏ ｍｙ ｄｒｅａｍｓ ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｓｔａｒｓ  
\- ｗｈｅｒｅ ｗｅ＇ｌｌ ｆｌｙ  
\- ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ~


	24. Royals

**A BunnyClan challenge. Meh~ Oh, and has gay catz, so don't read if you don't respect ;)**

* * *

"_Everybody_ remembers how Redberry gave away our plans to raid SilverClan! _Everybody_ remembers how Beaverpelt slipped and fell into the gorge, and brought Scorchstar with him! _Everybody_ remembers how Lilywing was held behind for three months as an apprentice! Tch, so how are you gonna become leader, Troutpaw, another loser?" Ravenpaw scoffed at his fellow apprentice, his lips twisted sourly.

Troutpaw hung his head, looked down at his paws, and flushed a deep shade of scarlet. It was true that he came from a long line of losers, and Troutpaw himself was no exception, already proving to be clumsy. People were beginning to whisper that his type of losing would be akin to Beaverpelt.

"I... I want to become leader, and I'll prove it to you!" Troutpaw managed to shout, but inside realizing that there was no way he really was going to become leader. Why did he just say that?!

"Pfft, of course. In your dreams, loser," Ravenpaw replied, and then he walked away to hang out with 'the cool apprentices.'

There really was no way... Troutpaw's vision grew blurry as tears welled up in his eyes. Fighting to keep them back in, he thought over and over again in his head, even if he didn't wholly agree, _I can do it, I can do it, I can do it._

He looked around the GrayClan camp clearing until he spotted Scorchstar. The noble, but aging, leader was on his third to last life, or so Troutpaw had heard. Ivyshadow, the deputy, still had a few more moons, but Troutpaw could become a warrior by the time that Ivyshadow would have to retire, and become deputy as well. Then, Scorchstar would be almost dead, pretty much, and Troutpaw, no, Trout_star_ could rule GrayClan and show Ravenpaw that he could do it.

If he was even chosen as deputy... No, no, he was going too far ahead. The best way to start would have to be to make a good impression as an apprentice, and remove the 'loser' labels the others had stuck on him. It was going to be hard, and Troutpaw slouched a little bit thinking of the responsibilities of the long term plan, but he could prove to Ravenpaw that he would be leader.

...

_~the next day~_

...

Troutpaw slowly picked himself up from the (coldest) nest, and drowsily walked over to where his mentor Cloverspots stood, beckoning him.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked curiously, keeping it down to a whisper as to not disturb the cats still sleeping. Cloverspots kept in a little snort.

"Mouse-brain, we're going on the dawn patrol," she said, barely smiling. Troutpaw sighed again. Of course; it was obvious. He was still a loser, but he would show Ravenpaw and the others.

Cloverspots remembered something. "Oh yeah, and Ivyshadow and Ravenpaw are coming with us too, so be careful and don't even dare try anything," she hissed, needing to keep the deputy safe.

Troutpaw frowned. Of course Ravenpaw and the deputy would be there as well. Ugh...

Very soon after, the aforementioned warrior and apprentice trotted up to the other mentor-apprentice duo. "Let's go," Ivyshadow barked, leading the way into the frozen forest with a set, brisk pace.

Troutpaw kept stealing glances at Ravenpaw. Compared to his family tree of lame-os, Ravenpaw was like desecended from royals. The other apprentice had everything better than Troutpaw, actually. He was stronger, well-favored, mentored by the deputy, and was even more likely than Troutpaw to become the leader one day.

_I'll never be royal..._

"Alright, we should split up here to hunt," Ivyshadow commanded as she halted abruptly. "Ravenpaw and Troutpaw-" it was almost like Ivyshadow was spitting out dirt- "you two go hunt next to the gorge," she finished. "Cloverspots and I shall hunt by the Tall Aspen."

_Of course it was with Ravenpaw... of course it was alongside the gorge, of all places in the forest..._

Troutpaw nodded, and turned to look at Ravenpaw, who had a look of disgust on his face. "Get going, you two," Ivyshadow repeated, giving the two toms a little push as a symbol to get on their way.

Silently, and almost in shame, they started to walk towards the gorge, sniffing out possible prey. Crunch! Troutpaw had slipped and stepped on the crackly leaf-fall foliage lying on the ground. Ravenpaw stopped momentarily to glare at him, and then they continued their journey.

By the time they had made it to the gorge, they had only found one mouse, which Troutpaw had soon after accidentally scared off. Ravenpaw kept muttering under his breath about how darn useless his companion was.

_Kyaaaa!_ Troutpaw lost his balance again, and slip-slided towards the edge of the gorge. With a yelp, Ravenpaw ran over, for some reason, and held out his paw for Troutpaw to cling on to.

"...Ravenpaw? Why?" Troutpaw asked, confused and not yet attempting to grab on, since it might be a trick.

"You mouse-brain! You're going to fall in and die! Grab on!" He hesitated for a moment, and quickly remembered to add on. "Any sensible cat would help out in this situation."

Troutpaw was still cautious. "But you hate me! You probably want me to die so you can become leader yourself!"

"Never, Troutpaw! I would never do such a thing!"

"..."

Ravenpaw tried to reach out his paw even further to grab hold of Troutpaw, but he was still being wary and stubborn.

"I... I love you, Troutpaw! I have tried to show this, but it's been hard, and you've been an absolutely oblivious blockhead this whole time." Ravenpaw was blushing a furious shade of crimson now. "I love you, Troutpaw! Now please grab on!"

Finally convinced, Troutpaw tried to reach out and grab Ravenpaw's hand, but he had waited too long, and it was too late. In the fleeting moment, Troutpaw realized that it was terminal.

With a small frown, he opened his mouth for the final time. "Ravenpaw, I love you too..."

And with that, the unroyal loser let go of the cliff edge and his soul fell into the gorge.

* * *

**...That was longer than I expected it to be. I kinda took it in a different direction, but oh well :P**

**Troutpaw nuuuuu ;_;**


	25. Silence

**A drabble for BunnyClan.**

* * *

Silence. Deathly silence, smothering the rabble everywhere, creating a quiet calm- no not a calm, a stillness. Stealing away the last breath from a cat before it even leaves their airway, that last "I love you" left unsaid. The frozen, desolate forest becomes a little bit quieter as their soul is whisked away without a sound. The desperate weeps have yet to arrive, leaving the whole world in plain, chilly silence. Everbody fearing that it may be them or their loved one next. Fearing even more silence, noise being robbed away. Fearing the silence, mourning the ones now quiet. Silence.


	26. Why Not Just End It Now?

**I don't need to do any APC challenges but meh :3 Kudos if you get the hidden reference. Challenge was Truth's Worst Enemy.**

* * *

_That StarClan-forsaken liar! That piece of fox dung! That absolute mousebrain!_

Gah. Ivyshadow kept muttering curses under her breath. Nothing could be accomplished with lying. _Nothing._ Lying only broke trust, friendships, and although she was unwilling to admit, love as well. How could she have loved that filthy monster?

All those nights staying up, praying for Dovebelly's life. All those nights, not wanting to fall asleep, in case she might be gone when she woke up. All those nights, foolishly being tricked by her 'lover'. All those nights, wanting to desperately to tell the medicine cat, but Dovebelly insisted that she was fine without and wasn't worth the herbs.

But she was dead. So she doesn't matter anymore.

...Right?

* * *

Who would tell such an awful and absolutely dreadful lie? Did Dovebelly ever even love Ivyshadow? What if, _what if_, this whole ordeal hadn't occurred at all?

Ivyshadow wouldn't be a murderer.

Ivyshadow wouldn't be paranoic and 'insane'.

Ivyshadow wouldn't be too heartbroken to not even be able to stand a flirting glance her way.

Dovebelly wouldn't be dead.

It was over now, but it didn't always feel like that. She felt her sins crawling on her back every single moment she was alive. She felt guilty for everything and all the turmoil the clan had been in. Of course, nobody knew that Dovebelly had been ill, or actually, had been lying about her illness. They also didn't know where the heck she was. Dovebelly was in the river, though. Rolled in after Ivyshadow had made the killing strike, and zoomed away by the current.

It had happened one moon ago, today. She didn't even know when the lie had started... but it had ended a moon ago, today. Ivyshadow knew that for sure.

* * *

_StarClan_, this was too much. The burden was still weighing down on her from what she had done, and after Dovebelly had died, she had lost her only 'friends'. Perhaps Ivyshadow had had a few admirers before it happened, but ever since, she had turned away from the group, forcing herself to become a loner.

Not that she even wanted 'friends' afterwards. They might trick her and lie to her again, and she would also just be a huge burden for them too.

_StarClan_, this was too much.

Too much to handle.

Too much.

Why not just end it now? Everyone will be happier.

* * *

Why not just end it now?


	27. I Wish

**Another unecessary APC challenge :3**

* * *

I wish I could fly.

I wish I could soar up high and touch the sky.

But they say no.

...

"You're too young."

"I trust Cedarpaw more for this one."

"It's not safe."

"Rainstripe wouldn't have wanted this for you."

...

I wished.

But they refused.

...

So many hopes and dreams and wishes left as unfinished rough drafts.

...

I wish I could just follow my dreams.

I wish it for everyone like me, who isn't expected to excel, let alone succeed.

...

I wish to be able to wish and have it become true.

...

I wish the whole world could have wings.


End file.
